1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electric golf cart that repeatedly travels around a given course of golf links while being powered by a motor that receives electric power from a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various types of golf carts have been used to shuttle golfers over golf links. Some of the golf carts are equipped with an indication means that indicates the number of rounds the golf cart can still travel at any given time (See JP-A-2001-259098, for example). The number of rounds the golf cart still can travel indicated on this type of golf cart is a value obtained by dividing the remaining fuel available to the engine by the fuel consumption for the golf cart to travel one round of a golf course. On this type of golf cart, other operations are carried out such as obtaining the fuel consumption per round by measuring the fuel consumption every time the golf cart travels one round on a golf course. In order to determine when one round of golf begins and ends, magnets can be positioned at prescribed locations along the course to mark the start and the end of travel distance for one-round and then detecting these magnets with a sensor mounted on the golf cart.